Truth or Dare?: Transformers
by Lady Quickshift
Summary: The Ark experiences a power surge during a storm. What will the 'Bots do? play this new game their organic friends are teaching them.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Transformers

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them.

This is a side-story to my upcoming fic "On Broken Wings I'm Falling" that can stand alone. I'm just using some ideas and OC's from that story here. Rated T just to be safe, might get a little iffy later.

Talking: "English or other earth language" "_**Cybertronian**_" '_thought_' :comm. link: (Bond talk)

I've read a lot of truth or dare fanfictions and thought "that looks so fun" … so here you go!

On any given day, life in the Autobot base could be described as "hectic" or "boring". But right then, as the day cycled winded down, the _Ark _rec. room was filled with 'Bots on their downtime, enjoying friendly conversation over energon or just getting their rations in. With the exception of a couple 'Bots, who would rather be out enjoying their time off outside; only one problem, _it was raining._

Spike and Carly, who had ridden to the base with Bumblebee, came in dripping wet. "hoo, sure is raining out. Thanks again for letting me use your jacket Spike," Carly handed him his raincoat back before taking a moment to wring her hair out . "No problem, it's raining cats and dogs out there" Unfortunately he had forgotten Autobots take things literally.

"Really? How is that possible?" Hound came over to them, worried about the small animals that were supposedly falling from the sky. Spike laughed and waved him off. "It's just an expression, Hound," "but he's not far off though," Spike jumped and turned around as Silverbullet came in behind them.

"Jeez, I didn't hear you come in, How do you do that?" "Practice" he jumped again as her Bondmate, Greenblades, came in in the same fashion. The Techno-Dragons smiled down at him and then directed their attention, almost business-like, to the other occupants in the room. "Weather's getting rough out there, might want to make sure your windows are closed, and we would advise against going outside, we already saw a couple dozen trees get blown over on the way here."

"Why were you guys on your way here?" they looked over at the Lambo twins—not sure which one spoke—who were playing a video game on the 'Bot sized couch. "We got a call asking to come over and help with whatever Chip, Skyfire, Perceptor and Wheeljack are working on. What, you don't want us stopping by?"

As if on cue, Skyfire and Perceptor came in, Chip riding in the former's servos. "I wouldn't go outside right now if I were you, We had the radio going in the lab and weather reports say 'emergency travel only'," "We've been through worse…" she stopped when she felt someone grab her shoulder strut and looked up to see Skyfire's serious face. "_**Don't,**_" Silverbullet hesitated, remembering how he came to be on Earth. "Don't worry, we won't," The group moved to a table "We were actually about to take a short break, we've been working for roughly two hours," "oh, sorry we're late…" Perceptor cut her off. "Not at all, we just wanted to get an early start on the…" and then the scientific conversation started; brainstorming theories, going over details and such.

The din of the crowded room kept a steady rate until _Blam!_ The base shook and all the lights went out, plunging the base into darkness. Screams, confused shouts, frightened gibberish and the occasional thud sounded out as mechs got up and milled around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"_**DECEPTICONS!**_" someone pulled a weapon and started firing wildly. "Ironhide, hold your fire, you don't know what you're shooting at!"

"_**WHEELJACK!**_" "Wasn't me, I didn't do it…" they could see flashing lights in the hallway and everyone that had headlights turned them on so they could see the inventor enter the room grumbling "why does everyone always assume it was me?" " 'Cuz whenever you're in the labs bad things happen." "I was out in the hallway when that happened, so…" Spike shouted out above the ruckus. "GUYS, GUYS, It's just a power outage, it happens sometimes, especially during storms like this," "He's right," the dragons had gotten out flashlights. "The best thing we can do for now is wait it out and try to find a way to get the power back on after this blows over," "Why not now," Wheeljack made his way over to the table where the others sat. "If we tamper with it and it keeps fritzing it could short out the circuit board, along with whoever's fixing it," Everyone sat down again "ok now what?" "How 'bout a game?" "Great idea, Carly. Have a certain one in mind?" they all thought about it. "How about "Truth or Dare?"?"

"How do you play?" "Play what?" Elita 1 and a few of her femmes—who were visiting at time—came in. " 'Truth or Dare?' It's a game that human's play. We could teach you guys if you want?" The femmes smiled "Alright, let's go see if anyone else wants to play." They went to find their Bondmates and friends to get them into the rec. room. "Ok, first of all, everyone sits in a circle, should we sit on the floor or…" they were already pushing the tables together to make room for anyone. "…or that works too. The rules are actually really simple, but let's wait until everyone is here so we can explain them to everyone." The femmes came back with almost all the remaining Autobots. "So what's going on?" "What happened to the lights?" Optimus Prime came over to the humans. "Elita says you were playing a human game, correct?" "Yeah, there's a power outage because of the storm so we were going to teach you guys how to play 'Truth or Dare?' is everyone here?"

_**One head count later…**_

"Everyone's here except Prowl, Ratchet, Red Alert, Slingshot and the Dinobots" Silverbullet rolled her optics "figures… ok, how 'bout this; first one to bring one of those 'Bots in gets to go first," They all agreed until they heard sounds of a struggle out in the hall. "Jazz, be reasonable, I have to get my work done." "Ah am bein' reasonable, you were due for a break an' it's not like ya can get lot done wit' the power out, so you might as well come to the rec. room with everyone else." They all looked with their lights to see the TIC pulling the SIC by the servos. "Ok, I guess Jazz is going first, let's get the others so we can get started, I'll go ask the Dinobots,"

_**Sometime later…**_

After Ratchet came down from the , Inferno came in carrying a trembling Red Alert, who had assumed the fetal position. "Found him like this under tha terminal. He's pretty upset tha' the monitors shut off on him," "oh right; no power, no monitors." Bluestreak crouched down next to him. "_**Hey, don't worry Red, it's ok. If the weathers so bad that it can mess with our bases power grid I really don't think the 'Cons could trying anything. None of them are crazy enough to be out in this weather. Except for Skywarp, maybe, but he doesn't usually attack on his own, does he?**_" "uh, how 'bout we all take our seats, that way when the Dinobots get here we can begin,"

Every sat around the adjoined table, which the humans had strung glowing tubes that were similar to giant "glow bracelets"—provided by the 'Bots—around the edges so everyone can see each other and placed a lantern in the center. Silverbullet checked on Red Alert, who hadn't moved. "_**Are you ok?**_" he twitched violently. "_**How can you all be so calm when the Decepticons could attack at any time and we are vulnerable right now?**_"She sighed "_**What Bluestreak said was true. On our way over here, we flew over the area where the 'Cons come in and out of their base. Megatron had called everyone in and put their base in lockdown. They're not going anywhere until the storm passes, and it will. We're just trying to pass the time until then. Care to join us?**_"

He slowly peekedout from between his servos to see she held her hand out to him. She even retracted her claws completely to seem like less of a threat. He got up and sat next to Inferno when the Dinobots came in. "Me Grimlock no see why we have to play silly game with Autobots." "Me Sludge no see at all." "Why so Dark?" They repeated what was said before and everyone found their seats.

"ok, everyone the name of the game is "Truth or Dare?" to play we will take turns asking each other "Truth or Dare" the person asked has to pick one of those options. If they pick 'truth' the person asking has to ask them a question and they must answer truthfully. If they pick 'dare' they have to dare them to do something." "What kind of questions can we ask?" "The questions can be about anything, and I mean _anything,_"

"For example…" Silverbullet got a devious grin on her faceplates. "Let's just pretend Sideswipe picked truth; Sideswipe, have you ever snuck into someone's room while they were recharging?"

The red front liner spluttered "n-no," his twin glared at him "yes you have, when you try to slip back into our quarters without me noticing, and half the pranks you pull involve taking them by surprise in recharge." "And if you get caught lying, or don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you have to offer up an article of clothing, or in a bots case a piece of armor." "_**WHAT?**_" "Don't worry you'll get it all back when we're done. However, there are restrictions on the dares; no interfacing—kissing dares are common and fair game though—and nothing overly dangerous or illegal, like underage drinking or sword swallowing. Anything else we should go over?" no one could think of anything. "Alright, game ends when we all decide to quit or run out of pieces to offer."

"Everyone know what's going on now? Last chance to back out," they all agree. "Ok, Jazz goes first since he dragged Prowl here before anyone else could." Prowl was offended to be part of a bet. "Who da ah ask first?" "Anyone you want, and then it's their turn to ask someone and so on and so forth until the game ends."

"A'ight, I choose…"

_**To be continued…**_

_**I am un-Betaed so I apologize if any mistakes escaped my notice. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. (A.N. : notice I didn't specify continuity so anyone from any continuity can be here.) Any flames will be converted into Energon to make Energon goodies for the nice people that review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare?: Transformers

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my OC's please ask before using any part of them.

Rated: T for language (human and Cybertronian swearing), hinted slash, but other than that it's just to be safe.

Talking: "English or other Earth language" "_**Cybertronian**_" '_thought'_ :comm. link: (Bond talk) _Druatch _

"A'ight, I choose… Bumblebee. Truth or Dare, lil buddy?"

Bumblebee though a klick, then grinned "Dare,"

Jazz grinned back, visor shining with mirth. "I dare ya ta… kiss Carly!"

Bumblebee was confused for a minute. '_How am I supposed to do that without hurting her?_' Then he got all bashful, rubbing the back of his helm blushing. "Carly… I, uh…"

Carly smiled up at him. "It's ok Bumblebee." She got up and walked closer to him. "Here," she tilted her head and pointed to her cheek. Slowly, the yellow minibot leaned down and touched his lip components to the side of her face. This earned a couple cat calls and wolf whistles from a few other 'Bots as they both blushed and returned to their seats.

"Ok, Bumblebee, your turn."

"Alright then," he scanned the group thoughtfully. "Elita, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"When did you and Optimus first meet?"

The Femme Commander thought back on that day with a dreamy smile on her faceplates. "Oh, it's been so long, seems like forever ago now… It was before the war—I was still Ariel at the time and he was still Orion Pax,"

"Wait, you weren't always 'Elita-1' and 'Optimus Prime'?"

"No," Optimus pointed out "We changed our designations when we got reformatted when the war started,"

"_Anyway_, back to my story. We both worked at the same warehouse; he was a dockworker and I did the datawork. One cycle, when I had to deliver the files to the main office, I bumped into him and dropped all the datapads on the ground. Being the gentlemech he is he started to help me pick them up, until we reached for the same one and our servos brushed together…" They reached over and held hands with a loving look in their optics.

"ahh, how sweet,"

"He got all shy, blushing and everything, so I introduced myself and he did the same and asked if I wanted to go out for energon later, I think you know what happened there. Then our supervisor came around the corner and yelled at us to get back to work and we smacked our helms together in our haste to get up. We then parted ways until our little date, which turned out to be the first of many, and I think you know what happened next,"

"Ah, ok your turn to ask someone,"

She smirked at her Bondmate. His optics widened "_**Oh scrap,**_"

"Optimus, truth or dare?"

"um… _dare?" _

Elita-1 smiled sweetly to him. "Would you please sing that song that was playing on the human radio while we drove through town? I know you know the words because you were singing along," she sent the memory over the Bond so he would know which one.

He slumped and cleared his vocalizer. "You know, you don't have to do it if you really don't want to,"

"But if you back out you have to give up a piece of armor,"

"No, I chose dare so I will complete the challenge," he sat up straight, cleared his vocalizer again and began to sing.

"_If heaven wasn't so far away, I'd pack up the kids and go for a day,_

_And introduce them to their grandpa and watch them laugh at the way he talks,_

_Find my long lost cousin John, the one we left back in Vietnam,_

_Show him a picture of his daughter now, she's a doctor and he'd be proud,_

_Tell them we'd be back in a couple of days, In the rearview mirror we'd all watch them wave,_

_Yeah losing them wouldn't be so hard to take,_

_If heaven wasn't so far away."_

Everyone was quiet when he finished, until Spike broke the silence. "Whoa, you're pretty good at that Prime, didn't think you liked that kind of music,"

"Thank you, Spike, Earth cultures have such a wide variety of music it's hard not to find one to like,"

" 'Though ah don' see how anyone can all that 'rap' stuff 'music',"

"Ironhide, truth or dare?"

"Dare," no hesitation whatsoever; nothing scared him. And knowing Optimus he wouldn't willingly put his troops in harm's way so…

"I dare you to sit in Ratchet's lap. For the rest of the game," oh, you could just _hear _the smirk the Matrix-bearer wore behind his mask.

"Seriously Prahm?" the taller mech nodded. "but wha' if one o' us needs to do somethin' else?"

"Then you may get up for that reason, but other than that, the rest of the game."

'_Dammit,_' The Weapons Specialist got up with a huff and trudged over to where Ratchet sat with his fists clenched at his sides and a glare that could pierce armor. "ah, c'mon Ratch, I aint likin' this anymore than you," He leaned back so he was seated in the other mech's lap—they are the same build so the position itself isn't too uncomfortable—both flinched at the close contact and Ratchet put his servos on his shoulders; so he could keep him still without wrapping his arm-servos around his waist.

"You two comfy over there?" Part of Jazz's visor went dark for a moment, showing he was winking.

"Shut up, Jazz,"

Then Ironhide remembered it was his turn."alrigh' then, mah turn," and half the people present hid under the table. "ah, c'mon guys, ah'm not that bad, am I?"

Some of them were actually brave enough to peer over the top "well, it's not like we don't trust you but…"

"What's going on here?"

They all looked towards the entryway to see Tracks and Raoul standing in the doorframe.

"Power outage because of the storm, did you two just now get here?"

"Yeah, this crazy 'Bot thought it would be a good idea to go to the base, told ya my place was closer," Raoul squeezed water out of his hair and onto the Corvette's ped.

"Hey, watch it!" he flailed about trying to get the cold wetness away from him. "Your garage doesn't have adequate weather proofing, it would have been no different than cowering under an awning like that human couple we saw on the way over here,"

"So you admit you two are a couple?" Silverbullet quipped from her hiding spot.

"Oh shit, _she's_ here," he hissed looking around. "Where is she?"

Prime informed them of what has been going on. Raoul snorted "oh, you guys are playing that girly game, we having a slumber party too?"

"girls aren't the only ones that play that game, Raoul, I've heard of plenty of teenage boys playing it, only they just don't call it that and they don't give any options, they just say 'Dude, dude, I bet you can't…' and they are more likely to get local law enforcment called in for the stunts they pull," Prowl politely corrected him.

"Oh yeah and how would you know?"

Prowl got as close as he could to a smirk and flashed his police lights. "Who do you think takes some of those calls?"

The human's eyes widened and he whispered to Tracks "Dude, you didn't tell me one of your buddies was a cop!"

"You never asked. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the washracks,"

"Water heater's down, just like everything else, so unless you like cold showers that aint happening for a while. So you might as well join us"

"_**GRR! PRIMUS WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?**_"

The bristling blue mech marched over, placed his friend on the table with the other humans, and sat down. "So how do you play?" he asked in a stand-offish "I'm trying to sound bored right now but failing" way. The rules were once again explained to him.

"…and it's still Ironhide's turn so…"

"why doesn't he ask Tracks?" They all looked to find Silverbullet was still under the table.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he just got here so we might as well include him," she came up with a sly grin "also he has less to lose and I'm sure he has loads to tell us,"

"What makes you think that" Tracks crossed his servos with a smug look on his face plate.

The Techno-dragoness' grin grew as she held up a blue pair of peds "that's a lot of heel for a guy, don't you think?" Carly, a few 'bots, and of course her Bondmate, snickered at the joke while Tracks—and a few confused 'Bots and humans—looked at the spot where his peds normally are, only to find loose wires and empty fastenings. The femme had cleanly detached his peds without any detection whatsoever. If anyone but Tracks wasn't laughing yet, they were then.

All Tracks could do was snarl at the technoorganic. "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOT SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" He lunged forward but just fell out of his chair.

Some of them laughed harder while others took pity on the poor bot and tried to get his parts away from her. "Throw 'em here, throw 'em here!" Sunstreaker ran past like a receiver trying to catch a pass.

"Go long, Go long!" she waved her arm telling him to run further, and he did.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going…" he made it out into the hallway. "…how long do you think it's going to take for him to realize I'm not actually going to throw these?"

"_**Be nice,**_" the femme froze, Skyfire had learned that the "scolding parent" voice still worked on her, even after all these vorns. She sighed, her body language becoming slightly submissive. (yes, _niathi_ 1)

"Come on back, Sunstreaker, unless you want to stay out in the hall while the rest of us finish in here,"

"Ah, man," Sunstreaker came back in, too busy sulking to realize he was using human phrases.

Silverbullet also sulked over to the seething Tracks and roughly held out his peds "Sorry," the apology was clipped and forced. The blue mech snatched his peds back, reattached the wiring and pulled them back into place like a person putting on boots. Everyone found their seats again.

"Ok, now that that is settled, Ironhide?"

"Alrigh' then. Prowl, Truth or Dare?"

The Praxien kept his voice and facial features as passive as ever. "Truth, I shudder to think what you could possibly think of for a dare,"

The red mech smirked. "What do ya do when there is no one else around and you don't have any work to do?"

After thinking about it, the black and white mech blushed slightly and promptly removed his arm guard and carefully placed it on the table.

Sideswipe laughed "whoa, never thought Prowl would be the first bot to start strippin'," His brother joined in the laughter.

"Okay, now I'm curious what _does_ he do?"

"Oh, _ah _know," Jazz grinned, he also had a slight blush.

"_**Don't say anything Jazz,**_" Prowl hissed at his Bondmate.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea too, I walked in on him when he was in the training room one time, he didn't think anyone else was around so he…"

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" _Prowl covered his audios and blushed as red as his chevron. He peeked through his optic shutters and called on the first person he saw to change the subject.

"Sideswipe, Truth or dare?"

"Uh… Dare?" he was a little suspicious, normally the only time Prowl noticed him was if there was a battle or he was getting after him for a prank.

"I dare you personally apologize to everyone you ever pulled a prank on, and be sure to tell them what it was,"

Sideswipe huffed, this was going to take a while. He got up and went around to each 'Bot or human he ever wronged.

"Sorry I put those paint bombs in your office, sorry I painted you pink, sorry I put those fake scraplets on your berth while you were recharging, sorry I threw that fish in your alt. mode and didn't tell you—it looked so much funnier on that movie about the "grumpy old men"—sorry I reset your vocalizer to make you sound like 'Alvin and the chipmunks…'"

"I thought that was Silverbullet?"

"No, I made you sound like Nightcore, he did a chipmunks version,"

"Sorry I took Carly's makeup and put it on you when you slipped into recharge on the couch in the rec. room. Carly I'm sorry you had to buy new makeup after I went through your purse, and broke it 'cuz my digits got stuck."

And the list went on and on, soon he got to the last two 'Bots, Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Ironhide, I'm sorry I mess with your cannons, like the time I took out the ammo and made them into giant air horns, and messed with your paintjob, and made you look like a decepticon so everyone would freak out, and the time I took all your liquid nitrogen to put it in the pipes of the wash racks so whoever used that one stall would freeze …"

"jeez, this kid has a long list."

He finally got to Ratchet, peering around the red mech so he could talk to him. "Ratchet, I'm sorry for all the extra work you have to do because of the stupid stuff me and Sunny do, and all the pranks we pull on you." Then he remembered "the same goes for you Prowl"

He paused to cycle air, had he been human he would have been out of breath. "Well, I think that's everyone here." He sat back down. "Guess it's my turn, huh?"

"Yep, be nice."

He gave that smile, the look he always uses when he's trying to look innocent when he _knows_ he's guilty. "When am I not nice?"

"Says the guy that just gave an hour long confessional…"

He thought about this, he was good at sorting out potential victims, he got plenty of practice with his pranks. "Sunny, truth or dare?"

The golden twin growled "don't call me sunny, dare,"

Sideswipe got that mischievous look he always has when he's up to something. "I dare you to, paint yourself PINK!"

There was a collective gasp as Sunstreaker seemed to be on the verge of having a systems crash. '_oh, no he didn't'_

"wh-whaaa?..." he didn't want to change his paint job, it was _his _paint job. How could his own twin…?

"If you need help, I can,"

They all stared at Silverbullet. "Ok, I know you like helping people but I didn't think you two got along,"

They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we're not exactly best buds or anything, but I wouldn't mind making sure he gets the right kind of pink not the 'AAAHH! MY EYES!' kind of pink," she covered her optics and pretended they were burning, then uncovered them. "So, need help?"

The still-golden frontliner huffed then got up and jerked his helm for her to follow as he walked out. As she slipped out into the hall after him, "for someone that supposedly hates that color, she sure knows a lot about it,"

Greenblades got out a book. "She reads a lot of color wheels and crayon labels, humans come up with all sorts of crazy names for different shades of color."

Meanwhile, in the _Ark_ wash racks…

"_**Silver, are you sure about this?**_"

"_**Don't worry, it's just for the game and it will come right off**_." She stepped back to inspect their handiwork as he shifted uncomfortably "_**It doesn't feel right**_,"

"_**It's not hurting you, is it?**_" her voice was mixed with teasing and concern.

"_**No it's just… never mind let's just go**_" He seemed uncertain, like he was uncomfortable in his own protoform.

She grabbed his shoulder "_**hey, payback's a bitch, if they go too far you could always dare them to do something just as embarrassing,**_"

He almost smiled, then his usual scowl went back into place and they left the wash racks to rejoin the others.

Back in the Rec. Room

Everyone waited patiently for them to come back, some more patiently then others.

"So… what book are you reading, Greenblades? Is it any good?"

The Techno-Dragon marked his page and held the book so they could see it better. " 'Morte D'Arthur', it is about King Arthur and all his life's adventures," he named off a few, such as Excaliber, Merlin, the sword in the stone, "this is the only remaining copy I know of in the original Anglo-Saxxon runes and possibly the only one left in existence with the entire story included, I can translate a copy for you if you would like to read it sometime,"

"Sounds interesting, I believe I would—Oh Primus!"

They all looked at the entry way and shone some light to see Silverbullet walk in with a rosy-colored mech they almost didn't recognize. "That you under all that Sunny?"

"_Don't. call. me. that!" _

The table erupted into jeers, whistles, cat-calls, and other taunts as the snarling Autobot stomped over and sat heavily in his seat. Silverbullet leaned forward as she slid into her seat "Remember, Sunstreaker, it's your turn…"

He turned on the bot that was laughing the loudest. "Tracks, Truth or dare?"

"pfft, truth,"

"Are you and Raoul more than 'just friends'?"

Tracks and Raoul looked at each other, then the 'peacock-colored' mech [**A.N.: am I the only one that noticed he has similar coloring to a peacock? Just with red instead of green. Fitting how he's always showing off. **] stood up indignantly "I changed my mind, dare."

"Fine, go paint _yourself _pink. And not the same shade I have on either,"

"Oh hell-to-the-no!" he pulled of the main part of his chest plate that wasn't covering his spark chamber, like a man taking off his shirt.

"AAAH! MY EYES!" Silverbullet shrieked and dramatically fell out of her chair onto the floor. Raoul did a double-take when he saw his friends exposed protoform. "Are those… abs? How the hell does a _robot _have abs_?_"

"It would seem the anatomy of our races is not as different as we originally thought," Perceptor mused thoughfully.

"What the Pit are 'abs'?"

Silverbullet slowly stood up, covering part of her face awkwardly. "Abdominal muscling, We can delve further into that topic later, but how about we keep the game going for now, sound fair?"

"Yeah, seriously Tracks? You can take on Decepticons and street gangs by yourself but you can't change your paintjob for a few measly minutes?"

"Well, it's no surprise Sunstreaker did, with a brother like Sideswipe he's probably used to looking like a fool by now,"

Silverbullet saw the opportunity for another jab "at least he had the bearings to try."

Tracks' optics started twitching "I-fragging-hate-you-right-now,"

Raoul got up, "hey, c'mon man, I'll help you,"

Hissing his displeasure, The Corvette slapped his armor back on as he picked up the human and stormed back off, turning his bright lights on in the hallway.

"And the waiting resumes," Greenblades got his book out again, having placed it on his lap when the game was actually getting interesting.

Soon after, Tracks came back, sporting a new set of colors.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S A GIANT FLAMINGO!" the twins and the Techno-Dragons tried to share a look of mock terror but broke down laughing.

Tracks set his human friend down on the table and sat down, not meeting anyone's optics. "Blaster, Truth or…?"

"Truth, ah don't want to end up pink, no offense femmes," he nodded to the ones that actually wore the color normally.

"None taken,"

"Speaking of which, can I go get this stuff off, it's starting to itch," Sunstreaker scratched his plating to get his point across.

"Yeah, go ahead, go wash it off," Silverbullet waved her servo dismissively.

"Wait, wash it off?"

"Yeah, we used a pre-treater and washable paint, the dare was to paint himself, he didn't specify with what,"

Tracks sat there with a "WTF" expression "Wait… you mean yours is _fake?_"

"… Oh scrap,"

The language that the dragons are using is Druatch. Translations are on the site .

Niathi: pronounced "nee-ah-thee". 'Ni' means I, my, me, mine, depending on how it's used. The suffix '-athi' stands for "Guardian" or "protector"; in this case, niathi would mean "My Guardian" You'll have to read the back story on these two to get why she said that. I'm working on it now just be patient.

_**And that's Chapter two. And before you ask, yes I like picking on Tracks—and Huffer too, but I haven't gotten him into the story yet—no offense to them or fans of them, sometimes they just get under my skin for reasons I can't quite place. **_

_**The song Optimus sings is "If heaven wasn't so far away" by Justin Moore. I'm trying to get an oneshot typed up for this part to explain further.**_

_**Anyone that can identify references will get an honorary mention in upcoming chapters. Any flames will be converted into energon goodies for the nice people that review. **_

_**Here are some E-treats for responses for last chapter (they are my OC Graysky's recipe, so you know they are good): Devil-O-Angel (who suggested someone sitting in someone's lap), Lambor Terror, Ninjabot01, annebellelennox,vitaminH, Searece, Anonymous BW Fangirl, Semperfi97. Until then.**_

_**Hugs and mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare? Transformers

Chapter 3

Rated: T,for language, slash references and a lot of other things I might have missed, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them. This may contain spoilers for my other story "On Broken Wings I'm Falling", just a heads up.

Talking: "English or other Earth languages"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

'_thought'_

:comm. link:

"_Druatch"_

"_singing or radio"_

(Bond talk)

* * *

Everyone watched as a pink Tracks chased Sunstreaker and Silverbullet, who distracted the irked mech while he got himself golden again.

Just as he was going to get his servos on him, The Techno-organic femme swooped down and raked her talons across his back plates. Giving up completely and letting Sunstreaker go clean up, Tracks chased just her and shrieked "You bitch! Have you no decency?!"

Cackling like a madwoman, Silverbullet cartwheeled, leapt and dodged each of his advances. "_I have a heart, I swear I do. But just not, baby, when it comes to you…_ _ I think you're hot, I think you're cool, you're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school…"_

Greenblades felt what she was planning through their Bond, as did Skyfire_, _being as he still had a Guardian Bond with her; the latter only saw fit to warn him. "_**Tracks, stay in the light…" **_

The Corvette didn't listen and lunged again as she lured him further into the shadows. "…_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus…" _She turned around, transforming into her dragoness mode, and pinned him to the floor and roared at him. "_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!"_

Tracks screamed the most unmechliest scream ever, Skyfire came over and pulled her off of him and dragged her away by the wing.

"_**Ow… ow …ow, Oh, come on, you know I wouldn't actually **__eat __**a bot, don't you?**_"

"I do know you would not do that, but he does not,"

She reverted back to her bipedal mode and They all sat down and let Blaster have his turn. "Tracks, what were you going to ask Blaster?"

Tracks crossed his servos and grumbled "Yes, how come that thing is nice to you and not me?"

Blaster, taking this as his question, frowned and crossed his own servos. "Because her Carrier and I worked at the same care center, so she knows me better,"

"…and because, aside from my Carrier and Skyfire, he was the only bot I can recall ever being nice to me back then," the Techno-Dragoness glared at Tracks.

"You on the other hand have been nothing but a pompous, self-centered aft the entire time I've known you. Why in seven hells _would _I be nice to you?" she kept that cold seething gaze on him until his irritability toned down to a pout.

"You're turn, Blaster."

"A'ight, Silverbullet, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

Greenblades looked at his Bondmate. (Why choose dare, _Ninah__1_?)

(Can't be any worse than whatever questions he can ask if I choose truth,)

Blaster got up from where he was sitting next to Tracks "Sit next to Tracks an' hold hands until either you both can get along or somethin' else comes up,"

The two hissed at each other menacingly.

"Dammit, forgot you were there when Carrier used that punishment when younglings fought,"

"Why, are you punishing me? She started it,"

"Oh please, I never do it unless provoked,"

"BOTH OF YOU, now…" Blaster didn't get angry easily, but he was losing his usual cool awfully quick.

Without a word, the Techno-Dragoness rose and stalked over to where the two mechs were waiting and slowly reached out… removed her arm guard and slapped him with it.

As she walked back to her seat, setting her arm guard on the table as she went, Tracks pointed his servos at her and looked at everyone else as if to say "Did you see that? Did you see what she just did to me?"

Once she sat down in her seat, she took a few deep breaths and pulled air through her vents in an attempt to calm down. Greenblades tried his best to comfort her and help her calm down both through their Bond and physical contact.

Skyfire also tried to calm her down, Then he realized he was sitting in between them and contacted her through the Guardian Bond. (Could you two kindly refrain from holding servos across my lap, please?)

"Wheeljack, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"Brave one, aren't you. Alright then,"

She went to him and whispered something into his audio, he nodded and said "Uh-huh" a few times then "_**Ya want me to WHAT?"**_

Silverbullet pulled him back down and whispered some more and his shoulders slumped. "Fine,"

"Are you sure? Last chance to back out,"

"I aint scared,"

"Thanks,"

Wheeljack stood up and pointed at the others "But for the record, I am NOT proud of this. Wait, where we going to get them in my size,"

Silverbullet leaned on her mate's shoulder "Babe, is it alright if he borrows your boots?"

"Sure, go ahead, just don't wreck them,"

Silverbullet reaches into her bag and retrieves something from it and ushers the bot out of the room. "Thanks, _Ninah__1_. Now we just need to adjust them to your size and you're good to go,"

After a few minutes she came back with a grin on her face plates and sat down in her seat.

"Where's Wheeljack? What's he doing?"

"Wait for it…"

"_NOTHIN' BUT COWBOY BOOTS, SETS YOUR SPIRIT FREE! THAT WILD, WILD WESTERN BIRTHDAY SUIT IS A REMEDY FOR MODESTY!"_

They all looked up as, sure enough, Wheeljack came running in with an enlarged pair of cowboy boots on and a tarp wrapped around himself like a towel as he was missing his armor as he ran around the table singing at the top of his vocalizer.

"_IT AINT PROPER, IT AINT COOL, BUT FOLKS REMEMBER WHAT YOU DO IN NOTHIN', OOH NOTHIN', BUT COWBOY BOOTS!_" He finished his round and sprinted from the room followed by booming laughter, shouts of disbelief, and a few catcalls and wolf-whistles here and there.

Silverbullet clapped her servos and giggled "Oh man, that was awesome. Ok Wheeljack, come on back when you're decent again so you can take your turn,"

Sunstreaker came back just as Wheeljack left "Is the game over already? Or was I imagining things when Wheeljack came by in his protoform?"

"Nope not done yet, but you missed Wheeljack's dare,"

"Fraggit! What did he do?"

Silverbullet called him over and whispered in his audio, careful not to touch his paint in case he touched up on it.

Sunstreaker listened and snorted "You really are an evil femme when you want to be. Whose turn is it now?"

"Wheeljack's, we're just waiting for him to come back, since he actually went through with it he gets to put all of his armor back on so this could take…"

"OK, I'm back," Wheeljack walked in and sat down.

"How did you replace your armor so quickly?"

"Practice, gotta be quick with that sort of thing in case something happens, like an attack happens and you're trying to get something out of a hard to reach place or somebot walks in when you're…"

"Okay, moving on," Ratchet tried to save his brother from embarrassing himself further. "Who's next?"

"hmm…"

"NO PICK ME, GRIMLOCK! ME, GRIMLOCK NO WANT TO RUN AROUND NAKED!" The other Dinobots voiced similar complaints.

"Actually, it was either that or take off his face mask," Wheeljack crossed his arm servos and looked down.

"Oh, come on Wheelack, I saw you without your mask before when you were trying to pop a dent out of it. It's not as bad as you think, in fact it's kind of cool,"

"What's so cool about having scarred up faceplates like mine?"

"Well, the one that goes across your upper lip looks kind of like a mustache,"

Sideswipe leaned over like he was trying to peer around the sides of the mask "Really? I wanna see,"

* * *

_**AN: And there you have it, the third installment of the Autobot's truth or dare game. **_

_**Questions, suggestions or comments are welcome, any flames will be converted into energon to make energon goodies for the nice people that review. **_

_**Thanks and energon goodies to everyone that has fav'ed and reviewed so far, Lyra Harp, Lambor Terror, shadowstalker753, Elita-2, Whisper119, IceyRage123, Devil-O-Angel, you'llbeinmyheart1997, Searce to name a few. **_

_**The language the Techno-Dragons are speaking is Druatch, translations are found at , but here is what they say for this chapter.**_

_Ninah__**: lover, ni means "I, my, mine or me" depending how it's used nah means "heart" "**__Ninah__**" literally means "My heart,"**_

_**songs used in order of appearance: Cannibal by Ke$ha; Nothin' but Cowboy Boots by Blue County;**_


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare?: Transformers

Rated: T,for language, slash references and a lot of other things I might have missed, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them. This contains _major _spoilers for my other story "On Broken Wings I'm Falling", I suggest reading that one before reading this chapter or you'll ruin the surprise.

Also, I'm using Prime-verse Arcee here instead of G1 version, just a heads up.

_PrincesLeahPrime (Guest): as much as I would love to add TF:P Smokescreen (I agree, he's just that awesome) I already have G1: Smokescreen in here somewhere. Unless you want me to combine the two I don't think I'll be able to get them both in._

Talking: "English or other Earth languages"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

'_thought'_

:comm. link:

"_Druatch"_

"_singing or radio"_

(Bond talk)

* * *

Chapter 4

Eventually, Prime was the one to keep the peace so Wheeljack could take his turn, he pointed to the navy blue-and-pink femme sitting between Chromia and Firestar. "Arcee, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she tensed up, remembering who she just asked to dare her.

Trailbreaker laughed "Hey, Greenblades, what did you say about ancient Romans when we were fighting 'Cons yesterday?"

"Quae enim morituri te salutant te1," They all either had universal translator installed or had it translated for them by somebot that did, some snickered at the phrase.

"I dare ya to kiss Cliffjumper,"

The two bots looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. "Exactly what kind of kiss are we talking about here?"

"On the lip components,"

Chromia and Firestar giggled and nudged her forward. "Go on, Arcee, I'm sure Tailgate won't mind," the other blue femme teased.

Taking a deep intake of air, Arcee slowly got up and went over to lean against the red minibot's chair, facing him with her servos on either side of him. "Ready?"

Cliffjumper looked up at her "Uh, sure,"

Carefully she leaned in and placed her lip components next to his before touching them together.

After a few moments she pulled away, both of their cooling fans starting up as they both blushed in and around the optics. "Cliffjumper, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

Arcee gave him a half-smirk "How did you like that?"

Cliffjumper hesitated, now that he got a close up look at her he saw she was actually quite beautiful, and he _did_ enjoy that kiss… "Wow, this 'Tailgate' guy must be one lucky mech,"

"Alright, Cliff, your turn,"

Cliffjumper turned to Skyfire. "Skyfire, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Did you enjoy your time with the Decepticons when you sided with them when you first awoke on Earth?" Of course Cliffjumper would ask something like that.

A few bots were shocked a mech like Skyfire would _ever _side with the Decepticons, he certainly looked the part but looks are deceptive and once they had gotten to know him they couldn't imagine a gentle mech like him could be anything but an Autobot or a Neutral.

Skyfire frowned and crossed his arm servos "Worst Joor of my entire life cycle," he told them why that was and was about to take his turn when Bluestreak mentioned something else he could tell them about and of course he told them that [_**AN: see what Skyfire actually says in Chapter 10 of "On Broken Wings I'm Falling"**_] Everyone was certainly surprised by what he had to say.

Skyturn took his turn next "Bluestreak, truth or dare?"

The young grey Praxian looked undecisive "I don't know, what if I pick truth and can't answer the question? Or pick dare and can't do what I'm dared to do? I really don't want to take my armor off but…"

"Bluestreak, it's fine just pick one, alright?"

Bluestreak smiled "Okay, dare,"

Huffer piped up from the minibot's side of the table. "Dare him to be quiet for once in his life," he was promptly punched out by Sunstreaker who was quick to defend Bluestreak.

"Anyone else have a problem? No? Good," he sat back down next to Bluestreak who gave him a thankful smile.

Skyfire thought a moment before daring Bluestreak to do this one dance he had seen a group of humans do when he had flown over the city. After describing what he saw Silverbullet explained that the dance was called the "Caramelldansen" and showed Bluestreak how to do it.

Sideswipe stood across from Bluestreak and recorded the whole thing. "_**Oh, this is so going on the internet…"**_

Silverbullet glared at him and stood out of camera angle. "_**If you're recording this leave me out of it,"**_

The Praxian sniper followed her movements to the beat of the song that Greenblades played on a datapad he had with him, occasionally fluttering his doorwings adorably. When the song finished they all sat down so Bluestreak could take a turn. "Fireflight, truth or dare,"

Said Aerialbot was staring at a small moth that was fluttering around one of the lanterns they had set up in the middle of the table so Skydive shook his shoulder to wake him up.

Fireflight looked around confused. "Huh, what?"

Skydive whispered "It's your turn," so he looked around until Bluestreak waved and repeated the question. Fireflight thought a moment "Hmmm…"

Air Raid held his helm "This could take a while,"

* * *

_**AN: Hey, everybody! Thank you for being so patient with me, but like I said before this is a side story for another one of my stories, "On Broken Wings I'm Falling", and I wanted to get that one caught up before I updated this one. **_

_**Thanks to all the readers that have reviewed so far and added this story to their follow and favorite lists; Steelracer01956SIC, Firestorm152, Amanda2012, SJSGirl, Naughtia, Lambr Terror Lep, Elita-2, Windcat, Kissmyaft, Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, zrexheartz, RodimusPrime12, tmntwolf-lover5, PrincesLeahPrime (Guest).**_

_**Translations:**_

"_**Quae enim morituri te salutant te" is Latin for "For those of you about to die, I salute you," which was said when gladiators were sent into the arena to fight to the death.**_


End file.
